Don't Leave Me
by redfox13
Summary: The final battle has come and gone. Draco sacrifised his life for the one he loved, but did he survive the final blow? Will Harry accept this defeat or be lost in pain? DMHP. OneShot.


Author: My first Harry Potter fic. :_grins_: So don't criticize too much por favor. We'll see how this turns out though.

Disclaimer: I write fanfiction, not books. JK Rowling is the master over these beauties, I'm just borrowing them for a bit :_winks_: you know, letting them stretch their legs.

* * *

_Blood surrounds, drowning all within its deadly embrace._

_I can't see you standing beside me, yet your voice whispers._

_It's like the song of an angle above the roaring in my heart._

_Take my hand._

_The darkness is consuming._

_Stay by me. _

_My body craves sleep. _

_Don't let go._

_I'm slipping into oblivion, but your warmth is there, comforting always._

_Why is it cold?_

_Can you hear me as I scream for you?_

_Limbs grow heavy with death, it's too late for a savior to revive this lost life. _

_The pain I've caused, everything, I am sorry for. _

_Death has come to claim her child, embracing the warmth of life into cold._

_And I am sorry. _

_Because I have made an angel cry. _

* * *

"Draco!"

The scream was heart shattering as the body fell to the ground with a heavy thump of lifelessness. Emerald eyes stared wide with shock at the one being who had become so close to him.

No.

A dark chuckle brought Harry out of his thoughts and he jerked in the direction of the cackling sound grating at his ears. Who other then his enemy should stand before him, mocking him in his moment of pain.

"It seems the little Malfoy wasn't as strong as he believed." Voldemort sneered. "He was a fool to jump in front of my spell and try to save you."

Harry trembled in rage, this was his moment, _this_ was what the Prophecy had foretold. And it was all for Draco. For revenge.

"You die here and now Voldemort." Harry hissed with intense hatred.

The Dark Lord chuckled at the foolish words his enemy spat. "Many have tried to kill me before my dear boy, what makes you believe _you_ can defeat me?" He smirked.

Harry stood defiantly, wand raised and ready to attack. "I'm the Boy Who Lived." He smiled coldly.

Snake-like eyes widened in surprise as a hand reached for its own wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed, viciously stabbing his wand in the direction of the stunned wizard.

The green light was blinding, and for a moment Harry thought he was going to faint with the flashback from the terrible day his parents died. His attack shot toward Voldemort and rocketed into his chest with a burst of magic.

The scream ripped from his throat was bone-chilling as the now empty shell of a body was thrown to the dirt below. Harry fell to his knees in defeat, the bastard was finally dead, after so long, it was over.

_-_

_Blood surrounds, drowning all within its deadly embrace. _

_-_

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the reason for his sudden burst of strength, fearfully glancing at the injured blonde.

He lunged to his feet with a desperation he had never felt before and ran. Draco's body remained limp before him as Harry fell beside the fallen boy. A shaking hand moved over the prone body and tears came to Harry's eyes.

"Merlin, please Draco, don't die on me." He choked.

There was no movement other then the shallow breathing. Harry blinked in shock, he was still alive! He sobbed, that was all that mattered now, as long as he could find help for Draco.

"Dray, I'm going to get you help okay?" He hiccupped. "J-just stay safe and everything will be all right." He smiled through his tears, trying to convince himself of this lie.

_-_

_I can't see you standing beside me, yet your voice whispers. _

_-_

He moved to stand, but something stopped him. He slowly looked down and cried out in joy as Draco's dull orbs locked onto his face. He immediately went back to his knees and pulled the blonde close to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Draco, Merlin, you're still here with me!" He trembled in relief.

"Love you."

Harry turned toward the whisper and frowned. "Draco?" He wasn't sure if he was hearing things.

Pale lips moved slowly again, taking an enormous amount of energy from the fading being. "Love…you." He murmured.

Tears immediately came to Harry's eyes again and he moved Draco so that he was cradled in his arms and lap, his head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"I know Dray." He murmured, slowly running his fingers through soft locks. "I love you too, that's why I need you here."

-

_It's like the song of an angle above the roaring in my heart. _

_-_

He looked down and was surprised to see tears swimming in Draco's darkening eyes. He bit his lip in distress, he needed someone's help. Desperately his eyes passed over the battle field, it was so dark and bleak.

Only now did he take in the bodies surrounding their insignificant forms. Death was everywhere, there was no movement that he could see. No possible way of escape from this nightmare.

He looked back toward his fading love, the only one who had been able to get past his barriers after Sirius' death. That seemed like so long ago compared to this moment of pain.

"Draco, you have to stay strong for me okay?" Harry pleaded, sounding so weak.

-

_Take my hand._

-

A shuddering breath raced through the thin form and Draco closed his eyes in pain. He was being destroyed from the inside out, his agony consuming as the curse took its sweet time killing him.

"Harry." He breathed in a soft sigh, not allowing the other boy to see how much this simple act taxed him. He wanted to be able to be with Harry until the very end. "Please, stay with me." He clenched his eyes tightly against the wave of pain that accompanied his words.

Harry caressed a cold cheek soothingly. "I will Dray, and then when this thing passes I'll get you out of here." He spoke, more to console himself then anything else.

Draco chuckled dryly. "You know that isn't going to happen Harry." He opened his eyes to stare intensely at the face before him.

"It will Draco, I'm going to keep you safe." Harry said tightly. "Then we'll be happy." He sobbed, allowing the tears of reality to fall.

It took so much effort from the blonde, but he raised a quivering hand to gently cup Harry's cheek. "It's okay." He reassured.

A smile broke across his pained face yet Draco remained still, he would survive for Harry, his only love. So many people had betrayed him throughout his life, and only when he had found Harry had anything begun to make sense. His own _father_ had tried to kill him during the war, only caring to please his Lord.

_-_

_The darkness is consuming. _

_-_

So many lives had been ripped apart by this battle. All their friends had been lost as they raced to the finish line, toward Harry's destiny. They had no time to wait for them, their path was cleared with everyone's selfless efforts.

Harry slowly rocked Draco's body in his arms. "Do you think Ron and Herm are alright?" He wondered softly.

Draco stared up into the dark rain clouds. "They are strong, I'm sure they survived." He nodded.

"I feel like this is my fault." Harry whispered as he buried his head into Draco's hair.

_-_

_Stay by me. _

_-_

Draco blinked out of his daze and frowned. "Why would this be your fault?" He demanded without malice.

There was a sigh. "They wouldn't have had to face this battle if it weren't for me." He reasoned. "Because they were my friends they were expected to protect me. But who was there to protect them?"

Draco shifted slightly, thankfully the pain had ebbed away considerably. Perhaps he would be able to stay with his love after all.

"They _chose_ Harry, they didn't have to fight." He chided. "Just as _I_ chose to remain at your side."

"But why?"

"Because we love you." Draco explained with comfort shining in his eyes.

_-_

_My body craves sleep. _

_-_

"I've learned that love hurts." Harry scowled. "It tears at your heart and leaves you bleeding."

"So you don't love _me_ Harry?" Draco asked curiously. "After all, you claim to."

Harry shook his head violently. "That's an entirely different thing Draco! Of course I love you, I would never deny that." He sighed. "It's just that it comes with a price."

Draco grimaced as a flash of pain crossed his vision, but still he lifted himself against Harry.

"Listen Harry, I know love comes with a price, I have lived with that price everyday that I stay with you." He said firmly. "My family abandoned me, my friends, hell the entire Slytherin house turned their backs on me!"

"Draco." Harry frowned.

Draco shook his head. "No Harry, you see, I don't care." He smiled slightly. "I love you and it was worth losing everything because of that love."

_-_

_Don't let go. _

_-_

Harry smiled through his tears. "I love you so much Dray." He shook his head. "You've given up so much for me yet I haven't shown you how much I love you."

The blonde laughed, surprising Harry in the process and causing him to jump. "Harry, every moment you spend with me proves how much you love me." He smiled, regaining color in his cheeks.

There was a frown. "How?"

"You defy everything by being with me. You turn your back on your Gryffindor beliefs when you kiss me, we were meant to be enemies yet you crossed those borders and took me as your lover instead."

Harry flushed at the truth to that statement.

"If that isn't defiance then I don't know what is. That's even looking past the fact that we're both boys, Harry I know you love me, and that's all that matters right now."

_-_

_I'm slipping into oblivion, but your warmth is there, comforting always. _

_-_

Harry caressed Draco's hand, taking it in his own. "Thank you Dray, you've made me see so clearly."

Draco cracked a grin, hiding the wince of pain behind a soft chuckle. "That's what I'm here for."

Harry smiled beautifully at the small joke, at least Draco was _well_ enough to joke. "Promise me you won't leave me Dray, promise you'll stay with me and grow old."

"Hn, that doesn't sound very appealing." Draco smiled. "I don't want to grow old."

Harry lightly hit his shoulder in a playful manner. "Just promise."

"Fine, I will stay with you for as long as I love you, which will undoubtedly be forever." Draco sighed.

"Good." Harry hugged his body closer to his chest. "We're going to get out of here Draco, I know it." He smiled as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Then we'll have a wonderful story to tell our children."

Draco coughed slightly. "Kids? Who said anything about kids?" He scowled tiredly.

"Mm, I did. Wouldn't it be wonderful Dray, to have little ones to take care of?" Harry grinned.

_-_

_Why is it cold? _

_-_

Draco shivered. "I suppose."

Harry frowned and pulled away from his boyfriend. "Draco, are you alright?" He questioned as he felt the shudder run through the body he had been cuddling.

Draco smiled, trying to keep the worry from seeping into Harry's mind. "I'm okay really, just a little cold." He waved it off.

"Are you sure?" Harry worried his lower lip. "You're looking a bit pale."

Draco shook his head. "I'm _fine_." He stressed, trying to put truth into his words.

Harry nodded slowly, something was itching at the back of his mind, warning him. He shrugged it off and pulled Draco closer once more, not taking notice to the boy snuggling deeper into his warmth.

_-_

_Can you hear me as I scream for you? _

_-_

Draco was all but unmoving as they sat in silence. Harry wondered when the survivors would be sent out to search for them, if there were any survivors in the first place. Maybe they had been forgotten.

A raindrop fell onto Harry's head and he blinked in surprise, looking toward the sky with reproach.

"Dray, I think it's starting to rain." He pointed out while keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Mm."

Harry frowned. "We need to find someplace dry, I don't want you out in the rain." He chided.

"We're fine." Draco replied hoarsely.

_-_

_Limbs grow heavy with death, it's too late for a savior to revive this lost life. _

-

The rain fell harder and surrounded them, beginning to form puddles in the dark ground around them. Harry pouted and looked down at the blonde. "We're fine?" He protested.

Draco coughed and Harry was surprised to see a bit of blood on his lips. "It hurts too much to move." He replied, keeping his eyes closed and resting against Harry's chest.

"Draco." Harry whispered.

The one in questioned remained still and Harry thought perhaps he was dead for a moment. The rain continued around them, soaking into their clothes.

"Dray?" He questioned hesitantly.

He prodded the blonde gently yet still received no sign of coherency. He felt his heart clench in fear as he searched for anything to put his fears to rest.

"Please Draco, just answer me."

_- _

_The pain I've caused, everything, I am sorry for. _

-

Suddenly Draco's eyes widened and his body stiffened like a board, shocking Harry and making him pull his hand back.

"Draco?" Harry cried.

Silver eyes clinched shut tightly as a scream was torn from Draco's throat. The pain was too much, it was burning at every fiber of his being and he could do nothing.

"Harry." Draco whimpered in agony.

Tremors passed through his body as all his muscles clenched and unclenched in spasms. He was thrown into hell, his entire body was being clawed at by the demons of past sins and he screamed his pain to the world.

"Please." He begged through his heaving breaths. "Stop the pain, please."

His eyes were so pleading as he looked toward Harry to kill him. He didn't want to live if he had to go through this kind of pain.

-

_Death has come to claim her child, embracing the warmth of life into cold._

-

"Kill me."

Now Harry's eyes widened. "What! No Draco, never!" He cried.

Draco's face contorted in pain as his body jerked visibly. "_Please_." He moaned again.

"J-just stay here Dray, I'll find someone to help." Harry said hurriedly, reaching for his wand to send a flare into the sky.

Bloodshot eyes darted toward the hand moving away and Draco screamed again. "No, don't leave me!" Tears were streaming down pale cheeks. "Don't…leave."

Harry snatched his hand away from his wand and took Draco's hand desperately. "I'm here Draco, I won't leave. But you can't leave either." He pressed closer.

Draco's jaw worked as he grit his teeth. He blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to quell his tears.

-

_Tears fall like the rain from the heavens._

-

"So sorry…Harry." He whimpered.

Harry shook his head. "Don't you _dare_ leave me Malfoy, we promised. We haven't gotten the chance to live our lives out!" He cried in frustration.

Draco grunted in pain yet smiled bravely for the boy.

"It's not fair Draco, don't leave me."

The tense smile grew. "Life's…not fair…Harry." He replied.

Another scream was torn from the quaking body. Draco's hand tightened on Harry's own and the boy winced. Sweat glistened on the pale brow as Draco's hair clung to the side of his face. The rain continued.

"Love…"

The sentence wasn't finished as silver eyes clouded over and rolled back, the tense breath being held was released loosely.

_-_

_And I am sorry. _

_-_

Harry stared in shock as his love's body stilled in his arms quite suddenly.

"No."

There was no way. No possible way Draco could die. They had promised each other they would stay.

"He wouldn't leave me, he wouldn't!" Harry screamed into emptiness.

But there was no movement from the cold body, not even the rise of chest promising more breaths to come. Harry trembled in agony, the heavy weight in his chest tightening in his stomach.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He already had too many deaths on his hands, he had lost so many people. It was because of him, everyone he loved died, it was a curse. And now one more casualty to add to the list. The raindrops fell heavily, mixing in with Harry's tears.

His heart darkened with pain. "Draco." He whispered.

Slowly he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against the cold lips that once held so much color and warmth.

"I will never forget you." Harry murmured.

He lowered Draco's body with gentle care and straightened his back slowly. One last glance was spared toward the once-living boy as tears streamed down Harry's cheeks.

"I love you."

_-_

_Because I have made an angel cry. _

-

Harry turned and walked away, leaving behind his heart with the one who had claimed it.

* * *

Author: Sucky ending. :_winks_: Too bad, I like angst. The italicized stuff is mine :_laughs_: I don't think anyone would want to claim it anyway. Well please review and tell me how I did. Thanks, ja ne!

-Red


End file.
